Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter
by Raven'sSecretShadowAngel
Summary: When Kronos joins Voldemort, Percy jackson and his crew must join Harry Potter and his friends to stop them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi people just doing a story actually it's my first story oh and sadly I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter…**

Chapter 1- The Announcement- Part 1

Percy P.O.V.

The day started off as a normal day at camp. Well, as normal as you can get at Camp-Halfblood. During breakfast some weird things had happened though. Chiron had been acting weird all week and towards the end of breakfast there was a loud crack, like a gunshot, causing Chiron to go as white as a sheet and rush off. All of us campers were worried, Annabeth most of all; I knew this was because Chiron was like a father figure to her. I decided to go take a swim in the lake and mull things over in my head. When I got to the lake I lay on my back and just floated. "Big brother of Tyson?" a voice suddenly asked. "Ahhh! Monster attack!" I cried. Now, I know what you are all thinking. Why would I attack the big friendly cyclops who had only asked if I was Tyson's big brother? We don't usually get monsters inside the border so I was taken by surprise and thought it was attacking me. However when I saw it was a cyclops, who I know to be a metal worker for my dad, I immediately stopped and apologized. Turned out he was sent to deliver a message from my dad to Chiron so I decided to get out of the lake and go do done sword practice. The cyclops was speaking to me because he hadn't expected to see me there. Well, not going in the lake for a while.

When I got to the arena I saw Annabeth unjustly ripping a dummy to shreds with her dagger. I went over to see if she would like to spar when: "Would all cabin leaders report to the Big House for a meeting? I repeat, would all cabin leaders please report to the Big House for a meeting?" "Well, that's our cue." said to Annabeth. She screamed in surprise. "Seaweed Brain!" she yelled in anger. And then walked over and neatly flipped me on my back before turning to the crowd that had gathered to see what was going on. "Well? What are looking at? If we're the best entertainment you people have then there's something wrong with you!" The crowd almost immediately disappeared. That done, I realized that I was still lying on the ground. Annabeth came over and offered me a hand up. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain. Didn't know it was you but you should know better than to sneak up on me." "It's ok. We should be getting to the Big House." I told her. "Yeah… Lets go!" She said and ran off in the direction of the Big House.

**Yay my first chapter (well Angel's giving you credit Angel) Anyways Please review on your way out...-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So another chapter I asked Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling if I could have Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and they both said no so sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter…..**

Chapter 2- The Announcement Part 2

As I followed Annabeth to the Big House, I became worried. There could be any reason why Chiron summoned us. Suddenly we were at the Big House. I walked in and took my place at the ping pong table. The others were all unusually somber and quiet. "Dear children," Chiron started. "I have an old friend called Dumbledore who is rather. . . special." He took a deep breath then continued. "Dumbledore is a wizard." Angry outbursts were heard across the room. Clarisse's yells that Chiron was crazy could be heard the loudest, Travis and Conor Stoll looked as if Christmas had come early with matching grins on there faces. Annabeth, well Annabeth looked as if she wanted to put Chiron in a mental hospital. Well, she wasn't but I sure was! "Silence!" Chiron roared! All the noise immediately dissipated. "I am not crazy. Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world are fighting an evil wizard known as Voldemort." Silence. Then a frightened whisper of- "There's more of them?" from Annabeth. "Many child. Unfortunatly I bear bad news. Kronos has joined Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters." Yet again there was silence. "Leaders, go tell your cabins. I will tell you more during dinner."

At Dinner:

"Children! I am sure your cabin leaders have told you of our predicament. Tomorrow we will leave for England where the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located. Dumbledore is the headmaster of that school. The final battle will be there. Once there we will teach the Hogwarts students how to fight and, in turn, they will teach us magic. Are there any questions?" "How can they see through the mist?""How will get there?""What do you mean, the final battle?" Chiron answered these questions with ease. "Their magic allows then to see through the magic. We will be using a form of magical transportation called Apparition to get there. We will fight a large battle that will finish the war. Either we will win or they shall." I called out "No! We know we'll win!" "Thank you Percy for that vote of confidence. Now of to the campfire!"

**Another chapter later… Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Percy Jackson and Harry Potter denied my request to own them so now I have to say it. I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter… Enjoy **

Chapter 3- Leaving

Percy P.O.V.

As I left the campfire to go pack I began to contemplate why Kronos would join with someone. It's not like he needed help! He had us outnumbered already. Now we're in an even bigger predicament. Then it hit me. I knew why he was joining forces with Voldemort. I wasn't sure though, so I planned to ask Annabeth in the morning. I decided not to think about it, so I packed my things and went to sleep. It could wait…

Morning-

When I woke up I realized that I had overslept and would be late for breakfast if I didn't hurry. Fortunately, when needed, I can move pretty quickly in the morning. Just in time I was ready, for the conch blew signaling breakfast. I was planning to talk to Annabeth after breakfast but I didn't have to. Instead of sitting with the rest of her cabin she and Grover came over to sit with me. "Percy, last night I couldn't stop thinking abo-" "Always a surprise, aren't you Annie?" She growled at me "Don't call me Annie." I waved it off. "Fine Anniebell. But I was thinking," "You were thinking? You were careful, weren't you?" She asked in mock worry. I glared at her. Beside me, Grover was shaking with suppressed laughter. "Yeah, yeah. But the reason Kronos is joining Voldemort is because-" "He thinks that he'll win the war so Kronos will kill Voldemort and control the wizarding world along with the demigods when he 'wins'" Annabeth finished for me, saying wins with quotation marks. "Um, guys?" Grover nervously bleated. "Chiron sees Annabeth." "Shoot! See you guys later." Annabeth said and rushed back to her cabins table. "Now that you have all eaten, we will need to be going. Cabin leaders, make sure your cabins are ready to go and meet me at the Pine Tree in 10 minutes! Chop chop, off you go!" Chiron called to us.

10 Minutes Later-

"Is everyone ready? Okay Professor McGonagol shall be here soon. She will explain everything to you." Suddenly there was a loud crack and a rather severe looking lady appeared. In her hands she held 5 objects: an old boot, a tin can, a coat hanger, a lamp shade, and an old pillow. "There has been a change of plans. Instead if Apparating we will be using Portkeys. 20 to an object. Everybody, make sure you are always touching your object. Everybody ready? 1 2 3, Activate!" A blue light engulfed us and we swirled around for what felt like hours on end. In reality, it had only been a minute. When we landed; every one, save for Professor McGonagol and Chiron, fell over. Then we saw that we were at the foot of a long path leading up to a huge and magnificent castle on a hill. We walked up the hill to the castle. Professor McGonagol swung open the huge double doors and said, "Welcome, to Hogwarts."

**Another chapter gone (sobbing sadly) Review or Angel will have a heart attack that was for you Angel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Peanut Butter- I love Percy Jackson and Harry Potter books which YOU do Not own! Ha**

**Me- I know I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter it belongs to the authors but at least I have arms and not in danger of being eaten HAHAHA **

**-I am a random line haha you are jealous - **

**_ To Naosuegi- Thank you for that suggestion. I will try to improve upon that and I am very glad that you like my story. _**

**_ To rOme- Ok, Voldemort and Kronos are supposed to have the as level of power. I'm sorry if that was not clear to you. As for your suggestion. I have my own plot line going._**

**_ To Rebecca- Honestly? No offense? How can someone not take offense when someone practically yells at them that they are a terrible writer? I don't care if people follow or favorite or review my story. Sure it's very nice to get a good review or have someone follow or favorite your story but I write fanfiction because I love doing it and I love writing! I know my story is short but I an visiting family! Right now, spending time with my cousins who I have never met before is more important than fanfiction to me. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all! I think you should follow the Golden Rule when you are reviewing. Treat others the way you want to be treated. How would you feel if I reviewed your story with that review? If you read this, why are you still reading my story if I am such a bad writer?!_**

Chapter 4- Arriving

Annabeth P.O.V.

As we walked up the hill I took in the architecture if the castle. It was beautiful. I could see a hut on the grounds and assumed that was for a caretaker. The castle had towers and at the front were two double doors.

Professor McGonagol swung these doors open, and with pride in her voice stated-

"Welcome to Hogwarts." I could tell that even Chiron was amazed by the hall we walked into. 4 long tables were in the center of the room and at the front of the room another table sat. The 4 tables all had students sitting at them while the other had only adults. White candles floated near the ceiling which reflected the night sky. When we walked in all talk immediately hushed. A man with greasy black hair stood and addressed us.

"I am Professor Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I know that you were expecting Professor Dumbledore, but after a most un- fortunate incident he passed away." Murmurs of sadness echoed around the room from the eldest students and staff. "However, that anything has changed." With this the man turned to look at three students at the red and gold table. I knew that these students seemed to be important for their entire table plus the blue and yellow table and the yellow and black one all glared at Snape. The green and silver one just snickered and sneered at them. I knew that these kids were not to be trusted.

Professor McGonagol took over. She turned to us.

"Hogwarts has 4 different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." In turn Professor McGonagol pointed to the red table, then the blue, then the yellow, and finally the green.

"You shall be divided amongst the 4 houses. While you are here the houses will be like your family. You will eat with them, train with them, and live with them. Any questions?" Percy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you decide what house we will stay with?"

"For students we have a magical way, but for demigods Chiron sorted you based on your personalities. Any more?" When no one answered she continued.

"Your names will be called out in groups of three. Lets begin. Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson; you will be in Gryffindor." As I walked over to the Gryffindors with my best friends I immediately decided to sit with the three kids from earlier. I could tell that they were important and I wanted to know why. I grabbed Percy and Grover's arms and forced them to sit on either side of me, across from the 2 boys and the girl. We watched everyone else get sorted. Once Professor McGonagol was finished Chiron and her took their places at the staff table. Food suddenly appeared on the table. All the magical students tucked in and started eating, but all the half-bloods were unsure of what to do. We couldn't eat, not yet. There was no braziers where we could make our offering to our parents. All the others stopped eating when they saw we weren't. The entire hall sat in silence for a moment until Will Solace from the Apollo cabin put up his hand and asked

"Chiron, how do we make the offering to our parents without a brazier?"

"You don't." Chiron answered.

"The gods will not get angry if you don't for they understand the situation." We all nodded nervously and began eating but fear still remained. Conversation started up again. The girl across from me held out her hand and said

"My names Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of are my friends- A satyr Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson, Son if Poseidon."

"These are my friends. Harry Potter an Ron Weasley." Harry had green eyes, glasses, and black hair while Ron had bright red hair and freckles much like another girl sitting nearby. I assumed that they were family.

I asked her "You three seem to be pretty important around here. Why is that?"

Hermione gave a short laugh and proceeded to tell me why. As I listed to her adventures I noticed that Percy, Grover, Ron, and Harry had stopped eating and were listening.

Harry spoke at the end "What can I say? Trouble seems to find us."

"No mate, trouble finds you." The boy, Ron spoke.

"Well, if that's the case, then I can se that we are in a lot of trouble because Percy is like that too." I said. The 4 boys told of quests and school year adventures and argued over what was more dangerous and who had faced the most danger. Hermione and I looked at each other and smiled. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

**A/N- I am sorry if my chapters are short but I have to get ready for school to start. If you have nothing nice to say about this then DON'T review. COUGH- rebecca - COUGH. And please don't criticize my plot. It's not your fan fiction. It's MINE. COUGH- rOme -COUGH. So please only give nice reviews and helpful suggestions. Constructive criticism is appreciated, liked, and used. COUGH- Naosuegi - COUGH. Or just leave a really nice review saying that you like it and to update. **

**COUGH- .OFFICIAL and HazelPrincessofJewels -COUGH. So… See you in one week. One last thing. I better get at LEAST 3 reviews. If ANYONE leaves a mean review I will leave a chapter getting totally mad at anyone who is mean to my fan fiction.**

**Oh and Review…..Please **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Day 1 of Training

**A/N- Thank you for waiting so patiently for my next chapter. School just started and it has been super crazy. Not to mention the fact that I already was busy. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated and from now on I will update every week on Saturdays or Sundays depending on how long the chapter is and how much time I was able to work on it over the week. Here we go…**

**Disclaimer- So I asked J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan if I could own just Percy and Harry's hair… but they naturally told me that I could not own any part of their characters. Well you've got to try.**

Chapter 5- Day 1 of Training

Percy and Harry P.O.V.-

That night we dreamed the same dream. For both of us it was normal to have a weird dream but this was almost prophetic. It was of a battle. We floated above all and could see Hogwarts in the background. Stone warriors fought wizards and monsters alike. The sound of metal clashing on metal rang through the air as demigods fought demigods. Lights flashed as spells were thrown and it their targets while other spells and curses went awry and what they hit was unknown. The bodies of those who died fighting littered the ground. Few demigods remained standing yet monsters raged on. Wizards and witches stood by them, helping to fight the monsters and protect their comrades, but sometimes the death could not be helped. Magical beings stood strong, and in the Forbidden Forest another battle was fought. Then there was silence. Not the silence of a won battle but that of which is not good. The silence in the wake of- That was when we awoke, forbidden to see the newest threat. We sat in our beds in a cold sweat dreading the battle that was soon to come.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Annabeth P.O.V.-

That morning I was the first awake in my dorm. When I glanced at my clock it was still stuck on 8:10 a.m. - the time we left camp. I huffed in annoyance realizing that the magic here interfered with electronics. That's when something caught my eye. A piece of paper lying on the ground. I picked it up and read it in an attempt to find whose it was.

Luke,

I bring news of our whereabouts. The school is located somewhere in Scotland. It is surrounded by mountains on either side. There is a lake, a forest, and rolling green grounds. The wizards keep it well hidden and as we used a magical transportation to get there I cannot give you directions. We start training soon. The students here will be able to see monsters and are going to learn how to use weaponry. Prepare in accordance.

-The Spy

That's when it hit me. We had a spy. Luke would know everything, from our plans to our whereabouts, nothing was safe. I pocketed the note, planning to show the others later.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

"Hermione, wake up! Hermione!" I whispered, shaking her. She was the only one still asleep and it was about 7:30. I asked. Classes started at 8 and we still had yet to eat! Everyone else had already left.

"What?" she murmured sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You overslept. Its 7:30." I told her, tossing her clothes and a hairbrush. That first sentence alone was enough to wake her up.

"What?" She shrieked jumping out of bed and into the bathroom. 5 minutes later we were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and studying our schedules with the boys.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Blimey." Ron muttered. "These classes sure are different. I mean, Training, Monster Identification, Greek Mythology? Do you have these classes every day?"

"Yup. Annie and I will have different schedules because we teach some classes. Annie here is going to have a couple Greek Mythology classes in the afternoon and I am teaching Training this morning." Percy answered.

I cut him off before he could continue. "Don't call me Annie, Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, fine." He muttered.

"We have Training first too." Harry said gesturing to the tree of them. "You want us to show you where it is?"

Gratefully Percy answered "That would be great, yeah."

Hermione suddenly asked "Hey, where is Grover?"

"He went to go rally nature spirits in the forest." I answered her. The Hogwarts students looked shocked.

"He went into the Forbidden Forest by himself?" a shocked Ron asked. "Yeah. What's so bad about that?"

"For one, crazy centaurs who get mad at people in there."

"A giant named Grawp."

"A giant spider named Arragog and the rest of his giant spider family!"

"Aragog died last year, Ronald." Hermione told him.

"Oh. But his family is still there!" Ron assured Percy.

With that they all set off towards Training with Ron still telling Percy about the dangers of the forest. I decided that I better get going if I wanted to be on time for Basic Spell Work. I could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

**A/N- So… What did you think? Please leave me a review. Preferably nice or with constructive criticism. If you don't review Angel will have a panic attack because she will think that no one likes this. I really don't want that to happen. See you in a week or sooner!**


End file.
